1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a steam heating boiler, and more particularly to a steam heating boiler which can be used with a steam table or a steam cabinet for steam cooking dumplings, cakes, buns, bread and other foods.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional steam cabinets and steam tables all have boilers. For example, in the embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,527, the inside boiler (3) contained a heating space that has multiple horizontally set heated tubes (311, 312). Said heated tube communicated with the inner wall of boiler (3). When the gas burner was placed under boiler (3) to heat up the heated tubes (311, 312) by flame, the bottom of boiler (3) and the water inside heated tube (311, 312) would gradually warm up to the boiling point to generate steam for the cooking of foods. Said heated tube could increase the heated area, thus, allowed the water to boil more quickly. In said embodiment, the heated tubes were horizontally placed. In addition to horizontal placement, there were other methods to expand the heated area to shorten the time for heating to boiling, thus saving fuel costs and reducing the burden on the industry.
Moreover, the combustion gas emitted inside the heating space of boiler (3) could be barely discharged, thus, the exhaust pipe (323) was installed to discharge the exhaust gas. However, as the exhaust pipe (323) should be installed on the inner wall of the steam table or steam cabinet, the processing was difficult and time-consuming, while increasing the cost. Hence, simplifying the process of installing exhaust pipe is useful.